En busca del Corazon de Cristal
by Orocrux
Summary: La entre dos reinos, desencadenara un desenlace que muchos sorprendera. La ira y el odio cegan muchas veces al corazon.
1. Capítulo 1

**EN BUSCA DEL CORAZÓN DE CRISTAL**

**CAPITULO 1:**

Hace mucho tiempo, la mayoría de los seres mágicos vivían en el mágico Reino de Antares. Aquí cada ser mágico era único, dotados de gran hermosura.

El Reino de Antares, era gobernado por la hermosa y majestuosa emperatriz Jane, a quien se le asigno la tarea de ser la guardiana del reino.

Cada habitante de este reino poseía una gema especial la cual era la fuente de su vida, además poseía un brillo y aspecto precioso. Cuando era época de luna llena, todos los habitantes del reino hacían un gran festival, en el cual todos se reunían y cuando la luna llena alcanzaba su esplendor y brillo máximo, era ahí cuando el poder de su gema se regeneraba y así los habitantes restablecían su energía vital.

El poder de cada una de las gemas de los habitante del Reino de Antares, poseía, además, el poder de curación; pero su poder máximo se conseguía cuando 7 gemas eran reunidas, pues el poder de 7 gemas reunidas, tenían la capacidad de poder cumplir un deseo.

No obstante, este reino no era el único, también existían otros reinos mágicos, y los reinos del hombre. Los reinos mágicos casi nunca tenían rivalidades o guerras con el Reino de Antares. Sin embargo los reinos del hombre, llenos por sus avaricia y codicia, por lo general tenían rivalidades con el Reino de Antares, al conocer los secretos que guardaba este reino, casi siempre buscaban conquistarlo, pues eran muchas las historias y leyendas que se contaban sobre este reino.

Conociendo la avaricia del hombre, la emperatriz Jane, junto a todos los habitantes de su reino y levantó una gran muralla mágica, esta muralla era muy especial, pues se componía de arbustos llenos de espinas, en donde solo aquel que poseyera el corazón puro, o se considerara digno de poder atravesarlo, la muralla cedía y formaba un camino que lo guiaba hacia el reino. Mientras si la persona poseía un corazón lleno de avaricia y malas intenciones, la muralla de espinas nunca cedía, y por más que el que quisiera entrar, las ramas siempre crecías mas y mas, por lo tanto por mas que se usase herramienta alguna, las ramas nunca cederían, y si la persona que no era digna de ingresar se perdería en la muralla y moriría asfixiado por las ramas y desangrado por las espinas.

Así pues, el Reino de Antares se encontraba muy bien resguardado, por mucho tiempo. Los reinos del hombre intentaron por todos los medios de ingresar y destruir la muralla, pero nunca podían hacerlo, rendidos y abatidos, desistían casi siempre de volver a intentarlo.

Fue entonces cuando una mañana, cuando un joven que paseaba por los alrededores de la muralla de espinas, pudo notar que había una abertura, su curiosidad no pudo más y prosiguió el camino que la misma muralla le cedía. La muralla había decidido que aquel joven era digno de ingresar al reino. Aquel joven era el futuro rey del Reino de Abalon, su nombre era Mathew. Fue entonces que el joven prosiguió su camino y llegó a una tierra que para el resultó fantástica, pues quedó totalmente maravillado por la belleza de aquel lugar.

Al seguir caminando, llegó a las orillas de un lago, maravillado otra vez por la excelente vista que yacía ante sus ojos decidió descansar un rato a orillas de aquel lago. Al poco rato pudo observar alguna luces que se movían en las profundidades de aquel lago, al acercarse, el joven Mathew sintió un poco de miedo. No obstante, aquellas luces que habían sentido la presencia del joven mostraron su forma verdadera, se trataban de hadas que salían del lago y comenzaban a revolotear alrededor del joven. Por un instante, el joven quedo muy asombrado por aquellas criaturas que jugaban con él, lo que no sabía, era que muy pronto otras criaturas de los bosques, denominadas Shagems, que era criaturas en forma de arboles gigantes, era los encargados de vigilar los alrededores de la muralla.

Finalmente, al poco rato, aquellas criaturas guardianas, llegaron ante el joven, muy furiosos y con una lanzas hechas de ramas puntiagudas, lista para atacar, le gritaron al joven cómo era que había cruzado la muralla, pues cruzando la muralla, el ingreso para los hombres era prohibido, el joven muy temeroso no supo que decir, por lo que los Shagems tuvieron que atarlo de las manos cual si fuera un delincuente, y los llevaron ante la emperatriz Jane.

Al llegar ante la emperatriz, el joven quedo totalmente prendido de la belleza de ella. Los Shagems empujaron al joven y este cayó al suelo. La emperatriz entonces le preguntó: cuál era su nombre y cuáles eran sus intenciones al poder cruzar la muralla de espinas. El joven muy confundido, pero a la vez temerario, se armo de valor, se levantó y con voz firme, le dijo que su nombre era Mathew, príncipe y futuro rey de Abalon. La emperatriz, se mostró un poco extrañada, pues el joven al parecer no llegaba a comprender lo que le iba a pasar.

_Dime príncipe Mathew, ¿cómo es que lograste ingresar hasta aquí? – __**dijo la emperatriz.**_

_Iba caminando por los alrededores de la muralla, y en mi curiosidad vi una pequeña abertura a la cual ingresé sin miedo. Al entrar por la abertura, seguí caminando, pero noté que mientras seguía caminando el camino hacia adelante se iba abriendo, mas hacia mi atrás el camino iba desapareciendo. Fue así como llegue a este lugar. – __**dijo el príncipe Mathew.**_

La emperatriz, muy confundida, imaginó que las murallas habían decidió que aquel joven era digno de ingresar al Reino de Antares y que por lo visto no tenia malas intenciones, pues al ir conversando con él, pudo notar cierta nobleza y amabilidad en sus palabras.

Con el tiempo, la emperatriz y el joven entablaron una bella amistad. La emperatriz había ordenado a todos los habitantes del reino, que aquel joven tenía permiso de poder entrar al Reino de Antares.

Había pasado ya un buen tiempo, desde que el príncipe y la emperatriz habían entablado una muy buena amistad. Sin embargo, luego de tanto tiempo, el príncipe nunca había preguntado cuál era el nombre de la emperatriz. Fue entonces que mientras la emperatriz y el príncipe iban caminando por uno de los pasadizos del reino, el príncipe le hizo la pregunta.

_Disculpe, mi noble señora, se podría saber ¿cuál es su nombre? – __**pregunto el príncipe.**_

_¿Mi nombre dices?, pensé que te lo había dicho. Vaya que descortesía la mía. – __**dijo con cierta gracia la emperatriz.**_

El joven príncipe sonrió por unos instantes, al igual que la emperatriz, y mientras seguían caminando hasta llegar a la torre más alta del castillo, fue entonces que la emperatriz le mencionó su nombre.

_Mi nombre, mi joven príncipe, es "Jane". – __**dijo la emperatriz con mucha elegancia.**_

El príncipe entonces, se la quedó mirando, mientras la emperatriz miraba el ocaso del sol. Finalmente, el príncipe se armó de un valor y logro robarle un beso a la emperatriz, a la cual ella cedió, respondiéndole con el movimiento de sus mano que se dirigían hacia el rostro del príncipe.

Fue entonces que el príncipe y la emperatriz unieron su cuerpos aquella tarde, con el ocaso del sol como testigo.

Luego de aquella bella experiencia del príncipe, él decidió regresar a su reino. Cuando llegó pudo notar que el castillo había sido decorado y que todos al parecer se encontraban muy felices. Lo que el príncipe no sabía, era que sus padres habían ya trazado el futuro de su vida amorosa.

Tanto el reino de Abalon como el reino de Epsilon, habían tenido combates continuos durante años. Pero llego el momento que ambos reinos terminasen sus rivalidades, para lo cual ambos habían realizado un acuerdo de paz, el cual se concretaría con el casamiento de cada uno de los descendiente reales de cada reino. Así pues, la bella princesa de Epsilon, la joven Harmony, seria la futura esposa del joven Mathew.

_Pero… ¿qué es lo que está sucediendo aquí? – __**preguntó el príncipe a uno sus vasallos.**_

_Noble príncipe, ¿no está enterado?, el reino de Epsilon y Abalon han hecho un acuerdo de paz, los conflictos entre ambos reinos se ha terminado. – __**le respondió el vasallo al príncipe.**_

El príncipe se emociono mucho y rápidamente se dirigió al gran salón real, confiado de que ahí estarían sus padres y los reyes del reino de Epsilon celebrando la paz, al llegar al gran salón, vio que todo estaban adornado y que la había un gran banquete. Mientras observaba todo, al fin pudo encontrar a su padre y a su madre, así como al rey de Epsilon.

Mientras todos disfrutaban de la fiesta, llego el momento de la cena, y todos los invitados habían tomado haciendo, pero había un asiento vacío que estaba frente al asiento del príncipe.

_Madre, ¿por qué aquel asiento esta vacio? ¿esperamos a alguien? – __**Preguntó con curiosidad el príncipe a su madre.**_

_No te preocupes por ello, mi amado hijo, es una sorpresa, muy pronto tu padre lo dirá a todos los nobles. – __**respondió la madre del príncipe.**_

Y así fue, mientras todos disfrutaban del gran banquete, a lo lejos se pudo escuchar el sonido de las trompetas que anunciaban la llegada de la princesa de Epsilon, la bella Harmony.

Al llegar, la bella princesa, el padre de Mathew, hizo que todo los invitados hicieran una reverencia hacia la princesa, y anunció el matrimonio de su hijo con la noble princesa Harmony, y mientras lo decía, el joven príncipe muy confundido y asombrado por aquella anunciación, no puedo entender lo que estaba pasando.

La decisión y el acuerdo ya estaba dado, tanto la princesa Harmony y el príncipe Mathew se tendrían que casar.

El príncipe Mathew, no podía negarse a casarse con la princesa de Epsilon, de hacerlo, las guerras entre su reino y el otro otra vez se iniciarían, y no tendrían fin.

Así pues, sin poder decidir, el joven príncipe prosiguió con todo lo planeado por sus padres. Pero su corazón, ya tenía a alguien por quien latía, ese alguien era la emperatriz de Antares, Jane.

Las nupcias entre la princesa Harmony y el príncipe Mathew seguían su curso. Fue entonces que el príncipe decidió escaparse por un momento de la fiesta y de todos los preparativos de su boda ya planeada.

El príncipe decidió ir al reino de Antares para poder explicarle a la emperatriz que ya podría seguir viéndola más.

_Mathew, ¡qué sorpresa!, hace mucho tiempo que ya no vienes, me tenias preocupado, ¿qué te ha pasado? – __**dijo la emperatriz.**_

_Mi noble señora, me temo que estas visitas ya no podrán realizarse, me temo que ya no podre venir más. – __**dijo el príncipe con cierta tristeza.**_

_Entiendo, de seguro tendrás tus razones, y comprendo lo que me dices. – __**dijo muy triste la emperatriz.**_

Y sin decir nada más, el joven príncipe se retiró del castillo de la emperatriz sin decir nada, no sin antes dándole un gran beso, el cual seria el ultimo, pues no podía decir lo que realmente estaba sucediendo, por miedo a que pueda romper el corazón de la emperatriz.

Cuando el joven príncipe, le dio el último beso a la emperatriz, volteo y sin mirar atrás salió corriendo del castillo, con lagrimas en los ojos, pensaba que lo nunca más podría ver a su amada, pues lo que hacía, lo hacía por un propósito, el cual era la paz de su reino. Así, con lágrimas entre los ojos se fue corriendo. Por su lado la emperatriz cerraba sus ojos, tratando de no olvidar aquella sensación de sentir los labios tibios de su gran amor.


	2. Chapter 2

**EN BUSCA DEL CORAZÓN DE CRISTAL**

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Y mientras tanto el príncipe como la emperatriz se separaban, en el Reino de Abalon ya se hacían los preparativos el casamiento entre el príncipe Mathew de Abalon y la princesa Harmony de Epsilon.

Muy adolorida por el abandono de su amado, la emperatriz Jane, corrió hacia su recamara, ahí, rompió en llanto, y sin parar gritaba a los vientos por su infortunado destino. Demostrando el dolor de su corazón, en cuyas palabras describían la gran tristeza que tenia…

_**Cuando has encontrado un amor, te aferras a él,**_

_**es tan fugaz y apacible como un sueño,**_

_**sobre mis ojos, tu adiós**_

_**quedó marcado con un beso en el jardín del tiempo**_

_**Sin mirar atrás te ibas alejando de mí**_

_**El amor no puede continuar como un sueño mas**_

_**el anhelo hará que sea bello pero al final, vacio estará**_

_**Si es tu deseo era estar a mi lados,**_

_**entonces aquel beso es como un rojo tatuaje**_

_**que oculta un destino profetizado**_

_**Yo puedo saberlo con una mirada**_

_**porque lastiman tus labios,**_

_**pues tu adiós es inminente**_

_**Aunque la oscuridad me rodee, **_

_**será la llama de nuestro amor**_

_**que con su claridad me guie,**_

_**pues aun quema en mi corazón,**_

_**deseando que un nuevo renacer**_

_**vuelva a unirnos otra vez**_

_**El amor que muy profundo **_

_**y avaro a la vez, nunca deja escapar sus suspiros,**_

_**es algo tan irracional**_

_**Como la vorágine luz que alcanza la cima,**_

_**El recuerdo de su rojo y venenoso tatuaje,**_

_**me muestra todo el caos de mi futuro**_

_**Aún tengo la fe que**_

_**estaremos juntos hasta superarlo,**_

_**aun así, el beso de tus labios me lastiman**_

_**pero los recuerdos de ti me alivian el dolor**_

La emperatriz, continuo cantando, llorando y sufriendo. Su voz se escuchó por todo el castillo, su reino compartía el mismo dolor con ella. Y así continuó la princesa, hasta que quedó sumergida en un profundo sueño

Uno de los vasallos de la emperatriz preocupada por el bienestar de la princesa acudió a su alcoba, ahí la encontró recostaba en su recamara, con las lagrimas en sus ojos, muy cansada de tanto llorar, sumergida en un profundo sueño.

La emperatriz despertó alertada por la presencia de su noble vasallo.

_Mil perdones su majestad, acudí a usted, preocupado por su estado y por su bienestar. – __**dijo el vasallo.**_

_No te preocupes, esto solo ha sido algo que no me esperaba, aunque en cierta manera me encuentro muy triste, mi gran amor se ha ido sin decirme nada, tan solo conservo el recuerdo de sus labios tocando los míos. – __**dijo la emperatriz muy afligida y desolada.**_

_Despreocupe de sentirse así, los seres del Reino de Antares, sentimos su pesar. – __**dijo el noble vasallo con mucha reverencia.**_

La emperatriz desconocía que dentro de su vientre estaba formándose un nuevo ser, fruto del amor de ella con el príncipe Mathew.

Y mientas el príncipe Mathew se casaba con la princesa Harmony, y al mismo tiempo se lo nombraba y se lo coronaba como Rey de Abalon. La emperatriz no podía entender por qué el príncipe la había dejado, por lo que ordenó a sus súbditos que prepararan el carruaje real.

_El carruaje real era realmente bello y majestuoso, adornado de piedras preciosas, con asiento aterciopelados, y cabalgado por unicornios alados, que eran un seres únicos que solo habitaban en el Reino de Antares._

Así pues, la princesa se dirigió hacia el Bosque del Silencio, en busca de la profetiza Quinn, _quien era guardiana del oráculo, ella veía el futuro y el destino de todos los seres._

La emperatriz emprendió el viaje, en el viaje, sentía muchos malestares, propios de su embarazos, aunque aun desconocía, la razón por la cual le ocurrían. Al llegar al bosque del silencio, bajo de su carruaje, y con su cetro de cristal, lo alzo al cielo, y con una gran luz brillante, adopto su forma verdadera, como un ser demasiado precioso, con alas, como un ángel.

Debía de mostrar su forma verdadera, pues ante los ojos de la profetiza debía de mostrarse como era realmente, y debía de emprender el camino por el bosque solo ella.

Los vasallos, preocupados por su bienestar, le insistían para ir con ella, mas la emperatriz, les decía que era algo que ella debía de hacerlo por sí sola, si ayuda de nadie.

Al entrar al bosque del silencio, este se alimenta de tus recuerdos más felices y saca de tu corazón tus temores más profundos, y te los muestra, haciendo con esto que todo aquel que entrase, perdiera el juicio, y por lo tanto desistiera de su cometido en busca del oráculo.

La emperatriz por lo tanto, no fue la excepción y al entrar, sentía que el dolor que estaba en su corazón crecía mas, y el bosque le hacía dar visiones de imágenes en donde se veía a su amado partiendo y dejándola sola, así como también imágenes en donde veía que su reino era destruido por el hombre, y que cada ser que allí habitaba moría.

Casi llegando a la mitad del bosque, le faltaba muy poco para llegar al centro de él, muchas quiso morir en el trayecto, carcomida por su dolor y tristeza, sin embargo lucho contra todo ello, y continuo el camino.

Al llegar al centro del bosque, a lo más profundo, observó dos enorme esculturas con forma de forma de mujer, pero con cuerpo de leones alados, al parecer parecían que tenían los ojos cerrados, como si durmiesen. Ambas esculturas se encontraban como resguardando una entrada.

La emperatriz prosiguió caminando, descuidando que aquellas esculturas, eran en realidad las guardianas del oráculos. Así pues, la emperatriz prosiguió el camino, y al estar casi a la entrada del oráculo, se percató que los ojos de las grandes esculturas comenzaron a brillar como si se abriesen. Por un momento ella se asusto, y se detuvo, pero continuo, mas al dar un mas, de los ojos de las esculturas emergieron como unos rayos de luz, los cuales la princesa evito, usando un escudo el cual formó con ayuda de su cetro de cristal. Pero observo que el poder de las esculturas era más poderoso que el poder de su cetro.

Sorpresivamente la emperatriz se asombró aun mas pues notó que las esculturas le hablaban…

_- ¡Muéstranos tu corazón!, ¡muéstranos tu esencia! – __**dijeron las esculturas.**_

_- ¿Mi corazón? ¿Mi esencia? – __**dijo muy asustada la emperatriz.**_

Para poder entrar al templo del oráculo, la persona debía de tener un corazón totalmente noble y puro, la persona debía de entrar con seguridad en sí mismo, no mostrando temor, mostrando como realmente era, mostrando lo que lo que su corazón contenía. Y aun así, si el que quisiese entrar, lo hiciera por la fuerza, ante el portal del templo del oráculo, había como un especie de campo, el cual veía cuales son las intensiones de las personas, si eran buenas, los recuerdos de la persona no se borraban, mas si las intensiones eran malas o deshonestas, los recuerdos de la persona se borraban, y entraría a una dimensión totalmente distinta y estaría vagando sin rumbo alguno.

_- Emperatriz, dulce emperatriz, ¡muéstranos tu corazón, muéstranos tus sentimientos! – __**dijeron las esculturas, con voz fuerte.**_

_- Yo soy la emperatriz Jane, hija de la Luna, guardiana del reino de Antares, y vengo aquí, con buenas intenciones, vengo porque mi corazón está destrozado, quiero que el oráculo responda a mis preguntas – __**dijo con respeto la emperatriz.**_

Las esculturas se quedaron por un momento observando a la emperatriz, ella prosiguió su camino, las esculturas gigantes la dejaron pasar, mas el portal debería de ponerla a prueba una vez más, la emperatriz ingreso, y al instante de ingresas, el ambiente era otro. Aun conservaba sus recuerdos, entro a un pasadizo, prosiguió y al llegar al final, entró a un gran salón iluminado por antorchas, en el centro del salón, pudo observar a una mujer vestida de una vestido dorado, así como su piel, era toda de oro, a sus pies, se encontraban unos querubines (algo parecidos). La mujer tenía la miraba hacia una especie de fuente, la cual nunca apartaba la miraba. Al aproximarse la emperatriz, la mujer volteó la miraba, era la sabia Quinn, la guardiana del oráculo.

_Sé quién eres y sé porque has venido hasta aquí, pero me temo que la respuesta a tus preguntas no serán las que tu esperas – __**dijo la guardiana del oráculo con cierto aire de divinidad.**_

_**Entonces ¿eres tú, la guardiana del oráculo? – dijo**__ la emperatriz_

_Asi es, pero como te dije no creo que te agrade la respuesta que buscas, sin embargo, puedo ver que traes a alguien más a tu lado, alguien que aun tú misma no te has percatado de su presencia – __**dijo la guardiana del oráculo.**_

_A ¿alguien, dices?, pero ¿de quién podría tratarse? – __**dijo la emperatriz muy asombrada**_

_Ese ser que traes, aun no ha nacido, está creciendo dentro de tu vientre, fue producto del amor que tuviste tú y el príncipe a quien tu amas – __**dijo la sabía Quinn.**_

_Dices, que ¿estoy esperando un hijo?, esto realmente me ha dejado muy asombrada, será una razón más para que mi amor vuelva a mí. – __**dijo la emperatriz muy entusiasmada.**_

_Me temo que eso no podrá ser, no veo ningún futuro tuyo al lado del príncipe. – __**dijo la sabia Quinn.**_

_Mientes, si estoy esperando un hijo, eso quiere decir, que con mas razón, el príncipe a quien amo se quedara a mi lado. – __**dijo un poco molesta la emperatriz.**_

_Si no me crees, acércate aquí, y observa el futuro que se te esta vaticinado. – __**dijo la sabia Quinn, muy firme en su vaticinio.**_

La guardiana del oráculo le mostro el futuro que le deparaba a la emperatriz. La emperatriz observó en la fuente imágenes, primero observó a un niño que corria por el campo, luego vio a su amado príncipe, por un instante, pensó que la guardiana se habría equivocado, cuando prosiguió el orcalo mostrándoles las imágenes, vio, que había otra mujer al lado de su príncipe, el corazón de la emperatriz se requebrajaba por dentro, no podía soportar esa idea, su futuro era muy triste, pues mostraba que ella viviría sola, dentro de su reino, y que su vida no la compartiría con su amado.

Luego, la guardiana, le mostró que su amado príncipe se estaba casando con la mujer que había antes, fue entonces que su corazón, se endureció, su cara cambio, y sus ojos se llenaban de odio, en ese momento quería vengarse de su amado, a quien alguna vez le prometió su amor hacia ella.

La guardiana del oráculo también le hablo que la vida de su hijo, no sería a su lado, y que él crecería solo, dentro del reino de Antares.

La emperatriz, entonces, cogió su cetro de cristal y salió rápidamente del templo, muy desconsolada y enojada, juro que se vengaría del príncipe, y que nunca lo perdonaría. Subió a su carruaje, en dirección a su reino, al llegar ahí, mando a llamar a todos los habitantes de su reino, le contó que su amado príncipe le había traicionado y que erra necesario atacar su reino y buscar venganza. Claro está, que la emperatriz, se encontraba muy cegada por la ira y la venganza, mas ella desconocía las razones reales por las cuales su amado Mathew había elegido dejarla.

La emperatriz por tanto, no decidió atacar en ese instante el reino de Epsilon, prefirió esperar un tiempo, pues si realmente no iba pasar el resto de su vida al lado de su hijo, entonces, sería bueno que al menos hasta cumplidos los 10 años disfrutase la niñez de de su hijo a su lado, mientras que en ese lapso de tiempo, se prepararía para la gran batalla, entre su reino y el de su amado.

Por otra parte, en el reino de Epsilon el príncipe se iba casando con la reina de Abalon, la joven Harmony, sin embargo, el príncipe, que ahora era rey no mostraba su amor hacia ella, y la princesa lo sabía, notaba que el corazón del rey ya tenía a alguien a quien amar.

Mucho tiempo había pasado, y así como al emperatriz, la princesa, y ahora reina, Harmony, había quedado embarazada al igual que la emperatriz de Antares.

Tanto el hijo de la emperatriz Jane como el hijo de la reina Harmony había nacido, ambos niños nacieron en una noche de luna llena. En ambos reinos celebraban los nacimientos de ambos niños, por lado la emperatriz Jane, disfrutaba al lado de su el nacimiento de su hijo, a quien puso por nombre Sebastian. En tanto que en el reino Epsilon, el nombre del hijo de Harmony habría de ser Kurt.

Así pasaron los años, ambos niños, ambos niños tenían la piel muy blanca como la nieve, un cabello de color caramelo y los ojos de ambos niños serán tan brillantes como los diamantes.

Ambos niños crecieron, sin saber ningún de ellos de la existencia del otro. El príncipe Sebastian crecía en el reino de Antares, en donde se había hecho amigo de Hunter, un niño al cual la emperatriz había designado como el protector de Sebastian. Hunter, creo al lado de Sebastian, eran muy buenos amigos. En cambio en Epsilon el príncipe Kurt, creció dentro del castillo, era un niño travieso, y siempre se escapaba del castillo para jugar con los niños del pueblo, y fue así conoció a Blaine y se hizo su mejor amigo.

Blaine era un niño adoptado por una familia muy humilde, su madre adoptiva lo había encontrado en una canasta que iba flotando por el río, al oír sus llantos, se compadeció del bebé y lo adoptó como si fuera su hijo. Y así creció Blaine dentro de un hogar humilde, mas el pequeño Blaine desconocía que su origen marcaria el futuro de él y Kurt.

Tanto Blaine como Kurt, solían siempre jugar en el campo, a orillas del río. Como promesa de la inocencia de la niñez de ambos, habían jurado que siempre serian amigos y que nada ni nadie podría separarlos.

Por su lado, Blaine, era mas intrépido y audaz, muy soñador y mostraba siempre su valentía, por otra parte Kurt, era muy inocente, y un poco temeroso, pero muy gentil con cada persona, tenía un corazón puro.

_Dime Blaine, ¿qué te gustaría ser cuando seas grande? – __**dijo un inocente Kurt.**_

_He pensado en convertirme en un caballero, en un "Warbler". Soy valiente y me gustaría luchar contra monstruos y por supuesto una vez me haya recibido como todo un "Warbler" de la "Orden de los Caballeros de Dalton", venir aquí y ser tu noble y real guardián, defenderte y luchar contra todo aquel que quiera hacerte daño. – __**dijo muy decidido y con gran valentía el pequeño Blaine.**_

_Que valiente eres, mi amigo, yo por mi parte no creo que haga mucho, supongo que seré el próximo rey de Abalon, aunque ¿sabes?, en realidad me gustaría viajar y conocer tierras lejanas y conocer más culturas o reinos. – __**dijo un soñador y valiente Kurt.**_

Para ser un "Warbler", se tenía de pasar muchas pruebas de valor, y combatir y demostrar que se era digno de portar una armadura y espada. Nuestro pequeño Blaine, ya había trazado su destino, convertir en un noble y valiente caballero, un Warbler de la Orden de Dalton.

De la Orden de Dalton salían grandes guerreros, soldados y héroes, llenos de valentía y de honor, muchos de los reinos, tanto mágicos como mortales respetaban mucho la reputación de aquella academia de caballeros. En muchas guerras los soldados que se habían entrenado en Dalton, siempre volvían con la victoria entre sus manos. Los maestros en Dalton eran elfos, seres dotado de gran belleza, pero también de gran espíritu de lucha, muy valorados por la fabricación de su armas, las cuales era muy poderosas. Pero no todo aquel que se entrenaba aquí podría recibirse como un Warbler, debía de pasar por muchas pruebas.

Nuestros pequeños amigos, ignoraban que muy pronto, entraría en una de las más sangrientas guerras entre reinos. La emperatriz ya había preparado todo para dar inicio a la batalla.

Por su parte, el príncipe Sebastian, crecía en un mundo rodeado de personas que siempre eran condescendientes con él, creció en el mágico mundo de Antares, las hadas siempre estaban a su disposición, los seres mágicos siempre cuidaban de él.

Como se mencionó antes, la emperatriz ya había designado un protector para su pequeño hijo, su nombre era Hunter, quien era hijo de hombres lobos, en reino de Antares, los hombres lobos, eran considerados como seres nobles, pero orgullosos de sus linaje, eran muy fuertes, y conformaban el ejercito del reino de Antares.

_- Mi noble señor, no vaya por esos lugares es posible que corra riesgo, no debe salir del castillo. – __**dijo con preocupación pero con respeto Hunter.**_

_- No te preocupes, si los demás no se enteran, este será nuestro secreto, a veces quisiera salir al mundo exterior y ver más cosas. – __**dijo el pequeño Sebastian.**_

_- No se nos está permitido, mi señor, la emperatriz su madre, lo ha prohibido. – __**dijo Hunter.**_

La relación entre Hunter y Sebastian, era de sumo respeto. Aunque claro, Sebastian, siempre cometía ciertas travesura, las cuales siempre debía de ocultar Hunter.

Cuando, Hunter vio por primera a Sebastian, sentía que era su deber protegerlo, por lo que aceptó la tarea que le había encomendado la emperatriz. Hunter era un niño un poco introvertido, pero muy protector con Sebastian.

Había llegado el momento en que la Orden de los Caballeros de Dalton, iban de reino en reino captando a jóvenes entusiasta que quisieran pertenecer a sus orden, en cada reino enviaban mensajeros invitando a los jóvenes. Así pues, tanto Blaine como Hunter aceptaron ir y unirse a la Orden, dentro de 10 años volverían, convertidos como nobles caballeros, como "Warblers" de la orden de Dalton.

Como habrán notado, los príncipes de ambos reinos, desconocían la historia de sus padres, esto debido a que ellos habían decidido no contar nada a su hijos para apartarlos de cualquier problema que pueda afectar su bienestar.

Llegó el momento, la guerra iba a dar inicio, la emperatriz, envió a sus mensajeros a reino de Antares, avisando que la les declararían la guerra. La carta iba dirigida al Rey Mathew, en ella decía:

_**Una vez ame alguien, sin razón alguna me dejó sola. Al partir, destrozó mi corazón, pero por ese sentimiento que ha ocasionado en mi, y por traición decido vengarme de él.**_

_**Mi adorado Mathew, te ame alguna vez, pero ahora lo único que siento por ti es odio e ira. Me pagaras por tu traición. Es momento que nuestros reinos entren en lucha, te haré pagar por lo que me hiciste sufrir.**_


End file.
